emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8129 (20th April 2018)
Plot Arthur is rude and angry. Laurel assumes it's because he can't go on the school trip. Brenda asks Ross about his attacker's trial next week. Ross comments he "can't wait to see the scumbag go down". Pete is called up to the farm so Rhona offers to accompany Ross to his occupational therapy appointment. After Pete dashes off, Rhona asks Ross how he really feels about the trial and reminds him he doesn't need to go through all this alone. Nicola has prepared Jimmy a libido boosting breakfast but Jimmy can't stomach it. At the young offenders' institute, Liv is still in bed. Her cell mate Tash advises her that time behind bars goes a lot quicker when you aren't feeling sorry for yourself. Belle continues to be tormented by the voices in her head. At Connelton Primary School, Ms Grant talks to Arthur, Cathy and Heath's class about honesty. When the bell rings, Arthur hides his homework book in his schoolbag and tells Jessie he doesn't have it but Jessie has seen it so he's forced to hand it over. To prevent Jessie reading what's inside, Arthur pretends to be ill. At Ross' appointment, the Occupational Therapist shows Ross the conformer mask they recommend he tries out. When Laurel comes to pick up Arthur, Jessie pulls her into the office and shows her Arthur's homework. Laurel realises Arthur must've overheard her and Bob talking about the affair yesterday. Laurel informs Jessie it was just a stupid fling and is over. Without painkillers, Ross turns to alcohol to numb his pain. He pours himself a glass of whisky so Rhona sits down next to him and pours herself a glass so Ross doesn't drink alone. Upon returning to Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tries to get Arthur to talk to her. Arthur reminds Laurel that Bob is his friend, Ashley's friend, and he's getting married to Brenda. Laurel tries to explain things but Arthur would rather go to the playground. With knowledge of Bob's affair, Jessie makes excuses not to sing at Bob and Brenda's wedding but Brenda manages to persuade her not to cancel. Prison teacher Steve visits Liv in her cell to find out why she hasn't been attending class - reminding her she has exams. Liv doesn't see the point in trying as she's going to fail anyway. Laurel reveals to Bob that Arthur overheard them talking about their affair. Bob is concerned about the twins finding out. Belle worries Zak is avoiding her and fears Lisa might not come back. Lydia believed romance might've been on the cards for Jessie and Marlon. Jessie explains she's not ready for anything like that but doesn't rule out it happening in the future. Laurel finds Arthur in the village hall staring at Ashley's stained-glass window. She explains she was lonely and what happened between her and Bob was a mistake. Arthur believes Laurel can't still love Ashley if she went to bed with Bob. Laurel insists she does and protests her affair with Bob is over. Ross misinterprets Rhona's kindness for a come on so he leans in for a kiss. Rhona is mortified. She reminds Ross she's going out with his brother and insists he's crossed a line. Arthur removes the 'honest person' badge from his school jumper as he can no longer wear it as he'll need to lie to cover Laurel's affair. Laurel insists Arthur doesn't need to lie for her but Arthur doesn't want people to know what Laurel has done. He gets in Laurel's face and tells his mother he hates her. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Tash - Lizzie Wilson *Occupational Therapist - Ann Micklethwaite *Steve - Joel Morris Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HMYOI Skipdale - Cell *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Classroom, corridor and headteacher's office *Hotten General Hospital - Occupational Therapist's room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,130,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes